Cat's tear
by Hati-chan
Summary: Definitivamente, Kacchan no era un buen gato. Rasguñaba, mordía, rompía, era muy orgulloso y no podía controlar su mal humor. Había veces en las que Izuku se preguntaba cómo era que su amiga podía convivir con aquella criatura. Pero con Ochako era diferente...


**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, es obra de Kohei Horikoshi. Sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa. La imagen de la portada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor. La historia sí es de mi propiedad, cualquier similitud con otra historia es coincidencia o plagio por parte de la otra.**

* * *

 **Palabras: 630.**

* * *

Definitivamente, Kacchan no era un buen gato. Rasguñaba, mordía, rompía, era muy orgulloso y no podía controlar su mal humor. Había veces en las que Izuku se preguntaba cómo era que su amiga podía convivir con aquella criatura.

Pero con Ochako era diferente. Ella tenía una chispa que hacía que aquel gato amarillento y de rojos ojos se calmara. Aunque no era 100% eficaz, ya que incluso habían días en los que ni Uraraka se podía acercar al gato sin que éste bufara o escapara

En definitiva, nunca ibas a lograr acariciar a ese felino si no eras Uraraka Ochako, la única que poseía el privilegio de que el gato subiera por su cuenta a su regazo y aceptada (exigiera) sus caricias.

Pero su humor había empeorado desde que su dueña no volvió a casa. Ya habían pasado unas semanas, Ochako no volvía y Kacchan quería que ella volviera pronto para que lo mimase. Estaba harto de que ese tipo peliverde le diera de comer e intentara acariciarle.

—Ella no va a volver, Kacchan. —Hablaba aquel pelirojo, el único (a excepción de la castaña) que podía acercarse al gato sin que éste atacase.

El felino sólo bufaba mientras arañaba al aire, haciendo que los amigos de su humana se alejaran de sus cosas.

 _—¡No toquen nada o los mataré! ¡Ella tiene que volver a casa y todo debe estar en su lugar!_

—Él no va a entender, Kirishima —decía Denki Kaminari.

—Kacchan... —Esta vez habló el peliverde, ignorando al resto de las personas. El gato le rasguño—. Ochako tuvo un accidente y... —ahogó un sollozo—. Ella no va a volver. Ella se fue a un lugar mejor.

El gato se detuvo y todos lo observaron sorprendidos de que hubiera entendido eso. Pero al poco tiempo volvió a rasguñar al chico.

 _—¡Mienten! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Los mataré! ¡Ella dijo que volvería pronto!_

— _Solo voy a comprar algo para cenar, Kacchan. Volveré pronto, así que no rompas nada._

— _¡Los mataré!_

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Kacchan se había mudado con Eijiro Kirishima. Habían tenido que vaciar el departamento de la chica y el gato no podía quedar ahí.

—Estoy preocupado —le dijo a sus amigos, quienes habían ido a visitarle—. No quiere moverse, no quiere comer nada...

—Tal vez extraña a Ochako-chan —dijo Tsuyu Asui—. Era la única en la que parecía confiar.

—A mi se me haría raro el que esa cosa tenga sentimientos...

—Aunque no lo creas, Denki-kun, Kacchan parecía muy cercano a Uraraka-kun.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

Y después de decir eso, Kirishima sacó su celular y pareció buscar algo.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Tengo una foto de ella.

El pelirojo se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde el gato se había instalado. El resto le siguió.

—Kacchan... —Trató de llamar su atención. Al ver que el gato no reaccionaba, simplemente dejó el aparato con la foto junto al felino.

El gato, se sentó y observó el celular fijamente. Ninguno de los presentes sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza del animal.

 _—Eres un gato gruñón, malhumorado y para nada simpático, pero igualmente, a ti te elegí en ese refugio y te prometo que nunca me alejaré de ti._

Cabe decir que las personas presentes quedaron congeladas en cuanto el gato inclinó la cabeza y, acto seguido, se acurruco junto al aparato.

 _—Rompiste tu promesa, cara redonda._

El peliverde casi podía afirmar que vio cómo al gato se le escapaba una lágrima. Izuku se sentó junto a él y, para sorpresa de los demás, Kacchan no se alejó ni atacó al chico, aceptó las caricias que le daba mientras se acurrucaba más junto a su humana, tratando de sentir el calor que le brindaba cada vez que estaba junto a ella.

* * *

 _ **Qué onda, pipol!**_

 **Acá Hati-chan con un nuevo fic!**

 **Esta vez un ¿Kacchako?**

 **Mi amiga ya me estaría acusando de furry...**

 **Bue.**

 **Estaba tranquila en Facebook y me apareció un video de un gato que había perdido a su humana y le ponían un celular con una foto de ella y el gato se le quedó mirando y después se acurrucaba con el celu y yo tipo AAAAAAAAAHH NO ESTOY LLORANDO VOS ESTAS LLORANDO TT^TT**

 **Por Dios, no puse ninguna coma en todo lo anterior...**

 **Son los feelings.**

 **Bueno, me apareció varias veces más el mismo video (y lo volvía a ver y volvía a llorar) y el destino me estaba gritando algo...**

 **Ahre.**

 **Nada, y así surgió el fic.**

 **Creo que lo más impactante es que haya subido dos fics y actualizado otro en el plazo de dos semanas... Y eso que el otro fic que subí lo hice ayer...**

 **Shit.**

 **BUENO, MEJOR CORTO ACÁ.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Hati-chan**_


End file.
